


Discovery

by SouletCanin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Autism Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Being Boys, Coming Out, Crushes, Gay Male Character, Hanging Out, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, No Smut, Other, Pansexual Character, Roommates, Slow Burn, YouTube, gonna add more as we go along, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, oh my goodness this is gonna have so many tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouletCanin/pseuds/SouletCanin
Summary: It seems that everyone is discovering certain things about themselves this year or coming out about them, and Zak cannot help but feel like he is staying the same, unless liking the sound of Darryl's laugh a little more recently counts.Posting new chapters every week at Tuesdays and Saturdays. [MAY NOT HAPPEN DUE TO RECENT CIRCUMSTANCES.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Vincent | a6d, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Vincent | A6d, Clay | Dream/Vincent | A6d/GeorgeNotFound, George | Spifey & Harvey | TapL, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, MegaPVP & Jacob | Zelk, MegaPVP/Jacob | Zelk, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Vincent | A6d/GeorgeNotFound, Zak Carder & Darryl | BadBoyHalo, Zak Carder/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 300





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Discovery! 
> 
> This story is simply made for the sole purpose of entertainment! I do NOT attempt to shove the ship/relationship into either BBH, Skeppy, or anyone in a ship with the making of this fanfic. I simply admire their friendship and cannot help but ship it because unfortunately that's how I am, however, I do obviously keep in mind they are real people!
> 
> And with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy reading this.

Pop.

**Pop.**

**POPOPOPOP-**

The sound of corn kernels popping echoed around the house, sounding like a little gun fight was going off.

"It's been in there for 3 minutes, are we sure it isn't ready alrea-"

"Shh! We need to listen to what it's saying!"

"Yeah dude we need to listen to what the popcorn gods are telling us."

Harvey let out a disappointed sigh, trying to push down the grin that tugged at his lips as he watched George and Zak intently stare at the popcorn bag in the microwave with squinting eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact moment the popcorn would be done to perfection.

"How will you both even know when it's ready?" He asked, not being able to stop himself from snickering slightly at the two boys.

"The popcorn will use telepathy to tell us intellectuals beings that it is ready because the universe revolves around the picones of the bisectors of the perpendicularity and-" Explained one of the boys, who had raven hair and brown hazel eyes, wearing a light blue hoodie that had a strange design to it.

"What Zak means is that the popcorn will grow a mouth and scream when it's ready." Deadpanned the other boy, having a significantly deeper voice than the other and rectangular framed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Harvey snorted before letting out a loud laugh, it turned out to be contagious as the other boys soon joined.

They stopped laughing as they heard another round of popping going off in the microwave, startling them slightly and making them direct their attention to the bag once again.

"..I'm actually certain it's ready." Stated Harvey, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

"How do you even know that? All I see is a bag," Zak questioned, quickly adding to continue on with his troll, "And I don't even hear the popcorn screaming yet."

As if on cue, a particular loud pop echoed across the room, sounding like a firecracker had gone off in their microwave.

"And that was your scream. Now get the popcorn out before it all burns you idot." Ordered Harvey with a grin on his face, getting a bowl for the popcorn out and setting it on the counter.

"Yeah Harvey has a point, I don't want my popcorn to taste like burnt.. popcorn." George opened the microwave, taking out the popcorn bag with his own hands and forgetting just how hot the bag would be, his fingers stung and he yelped with a wince, throwing up the bag on instinct.

"Wait fu-" Zak quickly moved to catch it, grabbing it with both of his hands before being painfully reminded of how hot it was. He passed it around from hand to hand until he let it fall onto the counter, blowing cold air onto his hands.

"God, I swear you two are absolute idiots." Harvey laughed like both the boys just didn't almost completely obviously die. He cut the bag open, letting all the popcorn fill the bowl and being surprised when only a small percentage of the popcorn was burnt, "Huh. Guess you guys were right, it does scream when it's ready."

Both George and Zak burst out laughing, Harvey soon joining them while he picked up the bowl and brought it over to the living room, setting it on the floor next to the couch and grabbing the tv remote.

"Get your butts here or I'm gonna watch without you." He yelled at the two boys who were still trying to catch their breath, hearing them move towards the couch while they caught their breath.

They all sat on the couch, Harvey in the middle, George to his right and Zak to his left.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" He logged on to Netflix on the tv, already scrolling through hundreds of series and tvs. He gave a brief glance to the clock on the top of the screen, which read '9:54 PM'.

"Stranger Things?" Zak proposed to the rest of the group, leaning against the armrest of the couch while he fiddled with the strings of his light blue hoodie.

"We could watch Game of Thrones, I heard it was cool." Suggested George while cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt, squinting slightly at the tv.

"Stranger Things could be a nice change from what we normally watch, so do we agree on it? Maybe we can watch Game of Thrones some other day." Said Harvey, awaiting for his friends to hum affirmatively before typing up 'Stranger Things' in the search bar and selecting the first episode.

The three friends made themselves more comfortable on the couch so they wouldn't end up with a sore back by the end of their cinema night, Harvey laying down against Zak's side while George lightly laid down on top of Harvey, turning his head towards the tv with his ear pressed against the other's chest and letting one arm hang off the couch.

"Pff- Do you guys wanna snuggle as well?" Zak snickered, not meaning the slightest harm with his phrase. The three boys were close enough to not be the typical 'were all boys so no physical affection or contact', not minding at the slightest sharing these kinds of moments with each other.

George snorted, letting out a mumbled "Shut up" while he giggled, hearing Harvey's heart beat calmly in his chest and feeling his chest move up and down sporadically as the other huffed out a laugh.

Harvey pressed the play button, setting the remote on the table in front of the couch and running his hands through the hair of the one who laid above him.

They watched a few episodes, one of the boys occasionally commenting about the typical filler comedy and getting the rest to laugh along, enjoying spending time with each other. After three full episodes, the popcorn bucket was empty, but neither boy wanted to get up to get more, so they settled on just not eating any more popcorn for the rest of the night.

After a while, light snoring filled the room coming from George, who had his head buried on Harvey's chest while the other continued to comb his hair.

"Do you think we should like, stop it here so we all can continue watching some other time?" Asked Zak, already reaching over to the table to grab the remote.

"Yeah sure, that's fair." Harvey carefully sat up, being mindful of the sleeping boy on top of him and letting out a sigh.

A silence filled the room as Zak turned the tv off, it only being broken by the sleeping younger boy's soft snores.

Harvey chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, feeling his stare soften as his eyes landed on the boy sleeping on him. You see, Harvey had grown a tiny crush on George, only coming to terms with it a few weeks ago on one lonely night where he had too much free thinking time.

He really didn't know when he had started loving every single one of the boy's features, from the tiniest detail to his amazing personality. Maybe it started when they all moved in together. Maybe it had always been there since the first time he talked to him. Who knew. Not him, that's for sure.

He glanced at Zak, who was coming out of the kitchen, probably having put the popcorn bowl in the sink while Harvey had an internal bisexual panic.

Harvey briefly considered telling Zak about his crush, dismissing the thought almost immediately but then actually thinking it through. Zak was one of his best friends, he was extremely supportive of most things and wasn't the type to judge these kinds of things. He wouldn't mind that Harvey had a crush on a male would he? He had liked his come out tweet, after all.

He took a deep breath, looking back down at the boy laying on him and letting his eyes drop a bit.

"Zak? Can I ask you something?" Asked the dark skinned boy, not taking his half lidded eyes off the sleeping male's face.

The other hummed, signaling him to go ahead.

"Do you know if George like.. swings some certain way for me to have a chance with him?" He asked with a hopeful tone, directing his eyes at Zak's stretching form.

Zak thought about what he wanted to say before he said it, thinking through his words carefully, his friend was asking him practical dating advice after all. "Dude I actually have no idea. He isn't the type to talk about his sexuality and stuff. But in my opinion, if you like him, just go for it dude." 

"But what if he doesn't like me that way? What if I ruin things between us?" Harvey worried his head off, rapidly running his fingers through his hair in a nervous tick.

"You can never know until you try. Give it a shot, okay? I'm sure that even if he doesn't like you that way you two will still be the best of buds" Zak gave the younger a reassuring smile, patting his shoulder and letting his hand linger for a second before pulling it back.

"Now I really have to make a video to upload next week. Tell me when you confess, lover boy." Zak and Harvey both snickered, Zak even going as far as winking playfully and pointing finger guns as he made his way out of the living room.

Harvey sighed fondly through his nose with a smile tugging at his lips, he put his arms underneath the younger's back and legs and carried him bridal style to George's room, going into his own room after leaving George in his bed, tucked in and comfortable.

Meanwhile, Zak turned his PC on, sitting on his chair and watching as a few desktop notifications popped up, them all mostly being from his YouTube subscriptions or telegram messages. A small set of messages caught his eye.

He immediately clicked them, feeling his leg already bounce up and down with excitement as he read who sent them.

_'BadBoyHalo has sent you a message.'_


	2. Hypixel and Wild Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Bad decide to play together without any recording going on.   
> Skeppy teases the poor muffin way too much.

Helloo Skeppy :D

Are u there??

Did you actually go outside for once? O.o

_Sent at 10:28 PM_

Hellooo??

U ok??

_Sent at 11:01 PM_

hi sry i wsa watvhong starnher thungs wit spif and harv

_Sent at 11:52 PM_

He didn't really expect a reply, it was quite late after all. Not everyone had a practically non existent sleep schedule like him.

And yet he was pleasantly surprised when he heard a message come through almost immediately after his was sent.

Oh that's okay :D

Did you guys have fun?

_Today at 11:53 PM_

ya it wsa reatly fun

did u ned anithign

_Today at 11:53 PM_

I just wanted to talk to you so that we could maybe play some sky wars or something.

_Today at 11:54 PM_

i ws abuot to revord a vid but whtver

comr on tenapsoeak

_Today at 11:54 PM_

Your spelling is still horrendous.

_Today at 11:54 PM_

He closed telegram, opening TeamSpeak and entering a random channel as he waited to be moved. He opened up Minecraft and logged in to Hypixel.

**"You were moved."**

"Hi Skeppy!" An edge of tiredness was evident in Bad's voice, but excitement drowned it out like a wave as he finally got to talk to his best friend. His friend may be a bit of a troll most of the time, but no matter what, the older couldn't help but feel an high amount of adoration for him.

"Hiii Badd," The other greeted back, letting out a little yawn. "So, you ready to destroy some kids?"

"Yes! Those muffins won't even know what hit them!" Bad exclaimed, the smile that coated his face practically heard through his voice. Even if he was tired, nothing could beat playing with a non recording Skeppy. Playing with the younger boy while he wasn't keeping up with his youtube persona was always something he treasured, it was like discovering that underneath the trolling filled outer shell there was only a normal hyperactive boy who loved his friends.

And throughout the night, Bad got to once again see that side of Skeppy, a smile tugging at his lips anytime that Skeppy cheered for him when he killed some player or managed to win the game for the both of them. He was enjoying playing with the raven haired boy so much that when he looked at his clock and saw that it was almost 5 AM in his own time zone he felt a twinge of disappointment course through him. But he shouldn't be selfish, Zak may already have a bad sleep schedule, but that doesn't mean he should help make it worse.

"Skeppy? Isn't it like," He quickly did the math in his head, having engraved it into his mind that Zak now had a time zone 3 hours behind him. "Almost 2 AM for you? Shouldn't you go to bed?"

"Dudeee but I don't wannaa-" Skeppy whined out, pouting slightly even though he knew the other wasn't able to see him. "And besides! I'm having so much fun!" He jabbered on, flying around the hypixel lobby.

"But Skeppy it's so late for you, don't you wanna be able to at least wake up in the morning tomorrow?" Bad tried to reason with the other boy, following his character around.

"Dude you're one to talk. Isn't it like, 6 AM for you or something?" Skeppy countered with a small giggle, making his character crouch and repeatedly punch Bad's, even though it didn't do anything since they were in a lobby.

"Well uh- Yes, but-" He sputtered out his words, thinking on how to not make himself seem like a total hypocrite. "Well, you see, I simply didn't want to leave you alone. So I'll go to bed when you do." He decided that yes, that was a good enough excuse, and there was no way Skeppy could argue with that.

"Oh my god you DO love me!" Skeppy fake gasped so that he wouldn't burst out laughing right then and there, hearing the other sputter out flustered nonsense for a good second before he finally constructed an intelligible sentence.

"SKEPPY, NO! I DO NOT LOVE YOU, YOU MUFFIN!" Bad yelled out with a huff at the end, his embarrassment being literally felt through the screen.

Skeppy snorted, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie as he snickered lightly. "Dude relax, I'm just messing with you." He leaned his head onto his hand, awaiting Bad's response.

"Oh my goodness don't do that! That's mean, Skeppy!" The other complained, a pout being heard clearly on the brunette's voice.

Skeppy had planned to stop teasing the other for now, but an idea popped into his head and he just could not pass it on. He made sure he was in his and Bad's party chat in hypixel before typing something, making sure to type as loudly as he could so his keyboard smashing could be heard through his microphone.

'so abut we both goig 2 bed r we slepsing togehter'

"Yes, Skeppy we're both going to bed and- WAIT NO SKEPPY OH MY GOODNESS WE ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER- WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU MUFFIN HEAD?!" Bad's tone of voice rapidly did a whole 90 degrees turn, wavering from a steady, calm tone to a completely flustered mess.

The tan skinned boy bursted out laughing, slamming his fist against his gaming chair's arm and leaning forward to try and catch his breath. He couldn't help it, the older boy was just so easy to mess around with and his reactions were, as one might as well describe them, adorable.

"Okay but seriously dude, I should actually go to bed, I gotta be a wingman tomorrow." He smirked at his own statement, letting out a relaxed sigh. He heard a questioning hum from Bad, most likely curious about who he was being a wingman for.

"Wait, you're being a wingman for who?" Skeppy could almost imagine the other, with an eyebrow perked in curiosity and shining green eyes glistening.

"I'm sure you'll find out someday if everything goes right." The younger giggled, making a mental note to actually make up a plan to help Harvey confess to George.

"Oh come on! Can't you at least say who you're being a wingman for?" The other pouted in protest, his curiosity peaked far too much to be left unsatiated. "Muffin promise that I won't tell anyone!"

Skeppy giggled yet again, leaning back onto his chair while he actually weighted his choices, he could tell Bad and get him on the plan to help Harv confess. "Hmmm.. you know what, since you promised, I'll tell you. But seriously, don't tell anyone."

Bad hummed in response, sounding like an excited kid about to hear the best bedtime story ever.

"I'm being a wingman for TapL." Bad gasped in excitement, letting out a giddy squeal at the news that one of his friends may be getting a partner soon.

"Oh my goodness! Are you sure you can't tell me what's the name of the girl he's crushing on? Or is she crushing on him and you know?" Skeppy had a distinctive feeling he would keep being pestered with questions about his friend's supposed 'girl crush' if he didn't calm down the other soon, and so he did.

"Dude, calm your butt, the guy he's crushing on doesn't know yet." Skeppy realized his mistake a second too soon, he had planned to play it off as a mistake but Bad beat him to the possibility of fixing his error.

"Wait, it's a guy? Oh that sounds great! Did you know that you're more likely to be more comfortable in a same sex relationship since both parties can have mutual gender stereotypical likes?" Well that was definitely not the kind of response Skeppy expected, but he'll take it. At least Bad is supportive.

"Wait, really?" Skeppy urged Bad on, part of him actually sharing some curiosity on the subject.

"Yeah! Like, I remember that when my ex was still around we used to have this kind of insane connection since we both had the same liking and stuff. He liked games, I liked games, he knew what I would like since we practically had the same exact likes and it was awesome." Okay, wow, this was entirely new ground for Skeppy, Bad used to have a boyfriend? Not to have some low standards, but Skeppy kind of always thought Bad was a loner.

"Oh he sounds nice. Why did you two break up?" He made sure to not drip an ounce of anything other than sheer curiosity into his words, he didn't wanna come off as homophobic after all. He would support anyone, hating someone for who they loved was just dumb and immature.

"Oh, um.. He.. He was kind of.. Rough. I didn't really notice it at first, but like, he was the extremely jealous type. Some months after we hooked up he had made me drop almost all my contact with anyone except him and my brother. To this day I'm still happy that I left him, and I'm especially happy that my brother helped me understand that what he was doing was not right."

Skeppy's heart dropped and so did his almost ever present grin. He was not going to lie, it had occurred to him several times that Bad had most likely been manipulated at least once because of his forgiving attitude, but to think that somebody played him that dirty just... made him so mad.

"I'm sorry about that." He couldn't think of anything else to say, he wasn't good at comforting people after all. But it seemed that Bad was fine with that short ressurance, letting out a little laugh and mumbling out a "it's okay."

They settled on a small comfortable silence, mostly consisting of Bad being innerly glad that he had managed to not breakdown while talking about his ex like he used to and Skeppy considering asking Bad for his ex's boyfriend adress so he could possibly have a little chat.

Eventually the silence was cut by Bad letting out a yawn, mumbling out some sleepy nonsense after.

"You know, I think we should both head to bed." Skeppy proposed, letting out a small yawn of his own and stretching his arms above his head.

"Wait no-" A tiny edge of panic was embedded into the words, almost imperceptible unless you were searching for it. "..Okay. Alright. Goodnight Skeppy." Barely audible disappointment was heard through the sentence, a sigh escaping Bad's lips.

"Goodnight." Skeppy was about to simply leave the call and call it quits, until he decided to tease the other one last time for the night. He made sure Bad was still in the game before typing in to their party chat.

'ily'

He immediately left the call and game just as he heard Bad choke on his own tongue from embarrassment, huffing out a small fond laugh.

He turned off his computer, getting up with a grunt and hearing his bones pop, just how long had he been sitting in the same position? He was a bit too scared to know at this point. He skipped over to his bed, getting under the covers and laying his head on the pillow.

And that night, as he fell asleep, not only did he think about how to get a certain beaven and A Thing together, but he also looked forward to playing with a certain green eyed brunette once again. And maybe even with a french baguette. 


	3. Video Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video ideas are discussed between the roommates.

Zak woke up the next morning to sun rays hitting him directly in the eyes, making him screw his eyes shut as soon as he opened them and roll the opposite direction from where the light was coming from.

However, it appeared that he was closer to the edge of his bed than first thought, as his body soon met the floor next to his bed with a muffled ‘thump’. He groaned, sitting up from his position on the floor and rubbing the side of his body he fell on.

“Jesus christ..” He muttered, looking out the window where the sun was pouring in from. It didn’t look too bright to be considered afternoon, so he gave himself a win for not waking up at some insane time like 3PM. Maybe he got less sleep but at least he wasn’t missing out on most of the day.

He stood up from his floor, stretching a little before exiting his room and walking downstairs to their kitchen, his movements still slightly wobbly from lack of sleep.

When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find George sitting in a chair, eating some toast while scrolling through twitter and occasionally liking fanart or tweets from friends on his phone.

“Sup dude.” The brunette greeted Zak, not even taking his eyes off his screen for a second and taking another bite of his toast with a crunch.

“Oh hey- I really didn’t expect you to be awake so early.” The raven haired boy greeted back, walking over to their counter and opening a cupboard, taking a cereal box out of it and placing it down. He went over to the fridge, opening it and shutting it again after taking out a carton of milk.

“Dude I was like, the first to fall asleep. Of course I woke up first.” George reminded the older boy with his british accent peaking slightly, finally directing his vision towards Zak, who was making himself a bowl of cereal.

“Well I mean, who knows, you could’ve been the first to fall asleep but then woke up at like 4AM and played for a while before going back to bed and sleeping till like, 3PM or something.” Zak elaborated, sitting across from George with his cereal.

The brunette snorted out a laugh, being careful not to choke on his toast and ultimately die. “It pains me that you have standards that low for me. I’m not you.” He enunciated with a small smirk across his face.

“Bruh moment.” The other sputtered out while chewing on his cereal, setting his spoon down in fake disgrace. He swallowed his spoonful down before actually coming up with a response. “For your information, I have actually been working on fixing my sleep schedule.” Claimed Zak, grinning smugly at the taller boy.

“Oh so what changed?” A gasp sounded from the 6 '4 feet tall absolute monster, “Are you going to bed at 5 AM instead of 6 now?! What an improvement!” He sarcastically clapped for the raven haired boy, even going as far as slightly ruffling his hair.

“Oh my god no- For your opinion I went to bed at 2 AM tonight, which is a huge improvement!” He lightly slapped away George’s hand, fixing up his hair with his hands. 

“Let me guess, was it because you were playing with someone and they told you to go instead of you going by yourself?” Georged guessed, well, more like told exactly what happened, it was a wonder how this boy knew Zak so well already to know that he absolutely wouldn’t go to bed that early without outside interference. 

Zak remained silent, scrunching up his face in fake annoyance before snorting and eating another spoonful of his cereal. “Okay, yeah, that’s what happened, me and Bad played for a while before he told me to go sleep.”

“Knew it. Anyways, talk about playing, do you have any ideas for what you wanna record for the next few days? Because if you don’t, I got some.” George stated, finishing his toast with a last crunch.

“I was planning on doing some more trapping 100 kids in a certain place and maybe some Minecraft Simon says to be original for once. But tell me your ideas because my brain is running out of brain cells to make those.” Zak explained while finishing off his cereal, being left with an empty bowl.

“Well, I had this idea to make the Nether onto that one new Nether update, you know, the blue one, and I also thought about Simon Says thing too along with another thing.” George shared his plans, standing up to go put Zak’s bowl and his plate in the sink.

Zak hummed in awe, rushing out a small thank you before speaking out his thoughts. “That’s actually a pretty neat idea and I’m pretty sure I could probably set it up with some dudes for today if you’re free for it. What’s the other thing?” 

“I was thinking about using that one loud sound pack along with the messed up epilepsy texture pack that Harvey made, maybe try and beat the game that way you know?” The brunette proposed, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking at the shorter male with a raised eyebrow and a little grin.

“Harvey made what? And beat up what game?” Suddenly came a tired voice with a filipino accent ringing out clearly.

Both boys looked over to the doorway, seeing a slightly tired looking Harvey with a red robe on and his hair awfully resembling a bird’s nest at that moment. He stifled a yawn, stretching slightly.

“Oh hey Harv, me and Zak were talking about video ideas if you wanna join.” George explained to the dark skinned boy, a small smile growing on his lips.

“Yeah sure, what have you guys come up with so far?” Harvey questioned, walking over to the fridge and taking out an iced coffee they had gotten from Starbucks a couple days ago before walking over and sitting next to Zak.

“Well, we were thinking about making the Nether into that new updated Nether by ourselves and using those texture and sound packs you made, you know, the extremely loud one and the epilepsy one?” Zak clarified while Harvey took little sips from his iced coffee so as to not get his brain freezed this early into the morning. 

“That sounds great. And uh, I know this might sound weird since I haven’t asked this in quite a while but can I like, join you guys?” The dark skinned boy asked with a fairly shy tone, looking down at his coffee.

“Of course dude.” “Yeah sure.” Came both the replies almost at the same exact time, making the boy look back up with a small smile, mumbling out a ‘thanks.’

George’s smile widened substantially, the thought of playing with one more of his best friends making him giddy with joy and absolutely ecstatic, although he tried to cover up just how truly happy it made him by leaning against the counter and replacing his soft smile with a small smirk.

“Well, I’m gonna start asking people if they wanna help later so that I don’t forget, okay?” Zak said while already standing up from his seat, grabbing Harvey’s almost finished iced coffee and drinking the rest while the younger boy let out a disgraceful ‘hey!’

“Alright.” George and Harvey responded, the shorter boy letting out a huff at getting the small amount that was left of his drink taken. 

Zak patted his hoodie pockets, briefly remembering leaving his phone there the night before, and taking it out once he felt it. He started to send messages to some of his friends asking if they wanted to participate while he made his way towards the living room, being unable to stop the smile from growing on his lips as he heard the two boys talk and laugh from the kitchen.

As he checked the clock and noticed that it was actually 10 AM. He came to the conclusion that almost none of his friends were actually going to be awake by this time, so they would take a while to respond. He passed the time by turning on the tv, letting some random channel play as he watched it.

Meanwhile, Harvey and George were calmly chatting with one another, talking about their apartment and the fact that they would have to make a trip to the market soon to restock their almost empty fridge.

And when I say calmly chatting, I mean that Harvey was having an absolute bisexual panic on the inside while trying to keep his cool on the outside, looking nothing more than happy to be talking with his crush. Maybe his smile looked a bit too goofy, but the taller boy surely didn’t notice.

“So when should we go to the supermarket?” He asked with a tilt of his head, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Well, we should go when we all are able to, so that we won’t forget things that the others need.” George answered with his heavy british accent, it sounded like the softest melody to the dark skinned brunette. 

“Yeah sounds good. We could probably go tomorrow or even today if we’re lucky.” Harvey’s voice completely hid what he felt on the inside, maintaining it’s calm tone and not making it painfully obvious that he was doing everything in his will to not just straight up engulf the boy in front of him onto his arms.

“It’s not if we’re lucky, it’s if we’re not lazy enough to.” The taller boy corrected, snickering.

“Pff- Yeah you’re right dude. Talk about being lazy, wanna go watch TV with Zak? We could watch the rest of Stranger Things.” Harvey suggested, looking towards the tan skinned boy who sat on the living room couch.

“Heck yeah dude let’s go.” The beaver man replied enthusiastically, already making his way towards the living room and softly taking a hold of Harvey’s hand, pulling him along and unconsciously making the shorter boy blush madly, feeling his stomach do flips inside his chest.

When they reached the living room Zak looked up at them both from his position on the couch, smirking when he saw Harvey’s red face and George being his oblivious self while holding hands with him.

“Hey dude, me and Harv were talking about continuing our Stranger Things binge if you want to join in.” The painfully oblivious boy proposed, a small smile on his lips as he sat next to Zak, automatically pulling Harvey to sit next to him since he still held his hand.

“You know what, sure, let’s continue watching that.” Zak easily agreed, taking the remote from where he had placed it on the table and opening up Netflix, about to press the play button for Stranger Things once again before his phone vibrated due to receiving a message. He told the two other boys to hold on, taking out his phone and seeing that he had gotten a confirmation from a6d, although he had asked if Dream could participate. 

He stuck his tongue out from the corner of his mouth in what some would call concentration, typing out a simple “sure” to the french boy along with a “go to sleep”, having the slight knowledge that it was around 4AM for him.

“Okay there, now onto vibin we go.” He pressed the play button, and the series started playing while George still held Harvey’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

Safe to say, that made the shorter boy blush a lot harder than first thought possible. He did try to focus on the series, he really did.

But watching anything while your crush is probably consciously holding your hand can prove to be quite the challenge, but he still did his best.


	4. Making a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are crackheads and Harvey is a love struck idiot.

About 30 minutes later, Zak started getting a wave of replies from his friends, who were either informing him that they were able to record or asking if they could invite someone to record with them like Vincent had, to which the raven haired boy allowed them to.

In the end, as he finished replying to all the messages, he came to the conclusion that he would have quite a handful of people recording with him, which consisted of Bad, a6d, Dream, Zelk, TapL, Finn, Spifey and Mega. That was a lot. And Finn had even initially planned to ask Vurb if he wanted to join, but it turned out that the boy had quite the busy day ahead of him.

When he got a confirmation of all the people that were coming, he had informed George and Harvey that they would be recording in a while, asking them to go to their room and set everything up for themselves while he did the same.

He had asked for everyone to just chill in a TeamSpeak channel while they waited to be moved in, which lead to where they were now.

He moved everyone to his channel, getting a chorus of "hey"s and "yo"s from everyone present.

“Yooo guys! Hold on I’m gonna send you all the IP.” He did exactly as he said, sending them all the Minecraft server IP and entering the server himself. Soon enough, he saw his friends join as well.

The server seemed to be located in the Nether, and the spawn point was encased by a massive bedrock box, so all the boys could quickly figure out they were going to be recreating something, but it wasn’t like Skeppy had told them what. Typical mysterious Skeppy.

“So you guys must be wondering what we’re going to be doing today,” He started, to which he got some affirmative hums and ‘Yeahs’, “Yeah well I’m not gonna tell you, I’m gonna start recording in 3, 2, 1-” He quickly cleared his throat, clicking the record button on OBS.

“Yooo how’s it going everyone welcome to another video! What we’re doing is, we’re gonna be turning this part of the Nether into that new Nether forest biome, oh, and we have 15 minutes to do it of course.” He explained, making his voice raise a few pitches higher than necessary to make him seem more obnoxious than he truly is.

“Wait, only 15 minutes?” Asked Bad, “Skeppy you gave us such a big box to do that in such a short time!” The older boy whined.

“Yeah, shouldn't we have like 30 like the last time?” Asked Zelk, who was already flying around the map.

‘yeah give us 30 mins u idiot’ Typed Mega in the chat.

“Okay okay, 30 minutes it is. We’ll have 30 minutes to make this section of the Nether look like the forest biome, and the timer starts,” He grabbed his phone from his hoodie pocket, quickly opening a timer app and setting 30 minutes in before starting it. “Now, go!” 

Everyone immediately scattered like the rats in the kitchen scene in Ratatouille, deciding on how to make this work.

“Okay do we use blue wool or lapis block or WHAT?” Asked Finn, who was searching through their creative inventory.

“We could use all of those and even maybe ice and concrete powder.” Suggested Bad, who was getting all the blue blocks he could find.

“And Prismarine maybe.” Added Dream.

“Do we use blue glass? For maybe like, those new tree leaves?” Asked TapL, who was already making the base of the trees with blue concrete powder.

“Yeah sure that could work- Oh that looks nice! Who did it?” Answered Skeppy, complimenting as he watched all the netherrack be replaced with light blue wool.

“Me.” Came a voice with a rich french accent, belonging to none other than a6d. “And me!” Came a second voice, belonging to Dream.

“Okay, then I’m just gonna.. Yeah!” Skeppy started placing some randomly strewn red wool, trying to recreate the red bushes/flowers in the forest biome.

“Dude what are you doing?” Asked Spifey, who had teleported to him and was staring at his horrendous recreation of a red bush.

“Dude it’s those red bush flower things.” Explained the tan skinned boy, continuing to place some.

“Pretty sure these are wool.” Said Finn as they had teleported to him as well.

“Guys stop bullying me. These are RED FLOWER BUSHES.” Skeppy argued back, over exaggerating slightly.   
  
‘these suck’ Typed Mega, who with his arrival, also came Zelk.

“Yeah Mega’s right, these suck big time dude.” Agreed Zelk, who giggled.

“DUDE! You all are just bullying me! This is why I only love Bad, a6d and Harvey, you guys are the worst!” He criticized the boys who were judging his obviously beautiful flower bushes, teleporting to Bad so he could get away from all the ‘shame’.

‘ur flowers still suck’ Mega typed in the chat, prompting Skeppy to let out an obviously offended huff.

“Bad, do my flower bushes suck?” Skeppy asked with fake sadness, watching as the older boy’s character was helping Harvey put some ‘glass leaves’ on the trees.

“I didn’t see them, but I’m sure they looked amazing Skeppy!” Bad complimented, crouching repeatedly at Skeppy’s character in a friendly gesture.

“Dude they were literally just a single red wool block.” Countered a6d, who was destroying blocks that were randomly flying due to the worldedit plugin they had glitching out.

“Oh.. that doesn’t sound very good. Sorry Skeppy but I guess they did kind of suck.” Bad apologized, sounding fairly guilty, while Harvey just snorted.

“Wowwww WOWWW- MY OWN BOYF- I MEAN MY OWN BEST FRIEND JUST CRITICIZED MY BUILDING SKILLS.” Skeppy corrected himself mid sentence, feigning offense.

“Dude did you really almost just call him your boyfriend?” Asked Spifey while snickering, teleporting to Harvey.

“What NO! I was going to call him my boy friend, with a big space between boy and friend.” Skeppy made up, making a mental note to cut this part out of the video, no use fueling any of those Skephalo shippers.

“Yeah sure dude. And here we thought you were coming out of the closet.” Bad was strangely silent throughout the whole ordeal, until he let out a small giggle. 

“Oh my god can we just MOVE ON FROM MY ERROR-” Skeppy complained, his cheeks feeling slightly hotter for some reason. But they were in Los Angeles after all so maybe it was a temperature spike or something.

Bad giggled once again, deciding to tease the younger male since he tends to tease him so much, it was finally payback time. “Well, I’m always open to being your boyfriend with no space between the boy and friend.” 

A wave of ‘OOHH’s came almost immediately after, and Skeppy felt his cheeks get hotter, okay, definitely not a outside temperature spike. 

“Oh my god dude-” Came his flustered reply as he couldn’t help but laugh, he guessed he did deserve the teasing, he does tease the older a lot after all.

“And you two still say you’re not dating, incredible.” A6d dead panned, causing the whole channel to fill with wild light hearted laughter.

“Okay, now let’s go back to building, we have 23 minutes left.” Skeppy announced as he checked his timer, flying away from Bad and Harvey for the time being.

Everyone went back to what they were doing previously, Skeppy remaining quieter than normal but still checking on everyone. 

The raven haired boy decided on a way that he could both make his video and be an absolute wingman at the same time, privately messaging TapL something.

‘dude flirt wit spifey wih signs’ 

**‘what but what do i say lol’**

‘i gotchu bro’

He quickly searched up Minecraft pick up lines on his second screen, clicking the first website he saw and copy pasting the first pick up line that caught his attention.

‘say Did I mention you're looking opti-FINE today?’

**‘ok’**

He teleported to Spifey, watching as Harvey teleported to the younger as well and placed down a sign right in front of him.

“What is this?” Spifey asked as he crouched to look at the still empty sign, waiting for TapL to type out whatever he was going to.

“What is what?” Asked Finn in confusion, and Skeppy could tell he was about to teleport so he interfered. 

“Dude it’s nothing, just continue building we have, uh, 1 minute left.” He made up, just acting as a distraction.

“WHAT-” Screeched everyone else, understanding that no, time did not work like that.

Skeppy snorted, bursting out laughing after. “It’s okay you all still have 12 minutes left.” He reassured, watching as the pick up line appeared on the sign just as everyone let out relieved sighs.

Spifey sounded like he was reading it to himself, making it sound like just a breathless mumble. After he finished reading he let out a confused hum, looking at TapL’s character, who had stopped flying around and was crouching at him in a friendly manner.

Harvey let out a little giggle in the call, asking Skeppy for another pick up line through private messages.

‘do Are you a block of dirt? Because I dig you.’

And the brunette did so, putting down another sign while Spifey continued to be oblivious as hell.

As soon as the text was written, Spifey took a couple seconds to read it, before he did something that quite frankly Skeppy did not expect, he grabbed a sign and placed it down, both Harvey and Zak looking at it expectantly.

**_‘are you a torch?_ **

**_cuz u light up_ **

**_my world’_ **

Harvey immediately started sputtering out flustered nonsense while Spifey giggled smugly, crouching in a friendly manner at TapL like the other had done before.

“Wait what’s going on?” Asked Dream, who was just as confused as everybody else.

“Oh uh, nothing. Skeppy, how many time do we have left?” Asked a flustered Harvey, who placed down another sign, writing a simple ‘<3’ on it before flying off.

“Pff- We have about 10 minutes left. But I’m pretty sure everyone is done.” Skeppy answered, putting his speed on 10 and checking out their work.

“The trees are done!” Came the answer from a happy Bad. 

“So are the floor and ceiling.” Answered a6d, Dream humming affirmatively.

“We did an awesome job and removed the fortresses!” Zelk proudly estated, Mega typing an ‘yeah’ in the chat.

“I did whatever I did.” Finn said, raising some curiosity.

“Oh my god what did you do.” Skeppy teleported to Finn, bursting out laughing immediately after.

“DUDE I CAN’T PUT THIS IN WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ ” Skeppy swore while laughing madly.

“Oh my goodness Skeppy, language!” Bad exclaimed almost immediately.

“DUDE NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND LOOK AT THIS.” The raven haired boy tped everyone to him, and almost immediately everyone howled out in laughter.

In front of them were some of the ‘bushes’ Skeppy had made, a sign standing proudly above one of them.

**_‘justpurvs_ **

**_backyard’_ **

“..I don’t get it?..” Bad replied in the most confused voice ever, prompting the rest to laugh even harder, Dream even going as far as straight up wheezing.

“Ohmygodhe’ssocute-” Skeppy wheezed out mid laugh, it sounding like gibberish to the others.

Soon enough they all calmed down, catching their breaths and getting extremely startled when they heard an alarm go off from Skeppy, a6d even letting out a small scream.

“Pfft- Dudes calm down it’s just my timer. Time’s up,” He flew around their creation, letting out a proud noise “I think we did awesome! Now we trap 100 kids in here.” 

“Oh my god of course Skeppy’s first thought is to trap 100 kids in here.” Finn dead panned, snickering lightly.

“Shut up- I’m turning the whitelist off.” Skeppy did as he said, making a spawn point and sending an alarm message to the rest of his whole server, typing out ‘come to hub 6’ in bold red letters.

Immediately players started pouring in at incredible speeds, the server being full in a new astonishing record of 3 seconds.

“Oh that was fast, damn.” Said Harvey with a whistle, to which Spifey also whistled, though it seemed more directed at a certain someone, prompting Harvey to giggle slightly.

‘hey skeppy look’ Typed out Mega after he muted the chat, the light blue wool that had been placed before morphing into TNT.

“Wait MEGA NO HOLD ON WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS-” Begged Skeppy, internally thanking Mega as he gave him content. 

‘tp to me’ 

He did as told, letting out a loud gasp as he saw the flint and steel in Mega character’s hand.

“You wouldn’t.” He challenged, flying a bit away from Mega as the mute boy looked underneath him at the TNT, his PC’s life being one click away from death.

‘zelk do it’ 

“WAIT WHAT-” He screeched as the TNT started blowing up, but the destruction did not originate from Mega and instead from a total different side of the map, making his computer lag massively.

“DUDE-” He looked at the chat as he heard everyone laugh, seeing that almost everyone had logged off his server just before the explosion went off.

“WERE YOU ALL PLANNING THIS? WHAT THE HECK.” Immediately everyone broke out laughing, even Bad! Bad was a dang angel for fuck’s sake!

“Zelk and Mega told us about it-” Explained Dream while in the middle of wheezing.

“Wow okay. I hate you all.” Skeppy argued, watching as the TNT exploded 1 fps per second. “Dude my pc is literally having a stroke.” 

“You got what you deserve.” Said Finn while they calmed down from laughing.

“OKAY THAT’S IT. LIKE, COMMENT AND SUB PLEASE, do any of you idots have anything to say?” He asked the still wheezing boys.

“Skeppy sucks at pvp.” Said a6d while Mega typed ‘i can’t say anything this is discrimination’ in the TeamSpeak channel.

“WOW OKAY, BYE!” He logged off and left the TeamSpeak channel, clicking to stop recording.

Immediately after he stopped he went to the chat of the TeamSpeak channel, letting his fingers dance across his keyboard.

‘thanks guys its gonna come out so good <3’ He typed out, feeling the need to express his gratitude for his friends.

In reply he got several ‘ur welcome’s and ‘anytime’s, which made his smile a little softer and made him melt a little.

He got up from his chair and stretched a little, feeling and hearing his stomach growl as he realized that lunch time.

Zak walked out of his room, knocking on Harvey’s door and waiting for the filipino boy to open it, not expecting to get enveloped in a hug by the male but hugging back either way.

“Thank you so much for helping me make a move- Like, seriously.” Harvey said gratefully after he pulled away, flashing the shorter boy a small smile.

“Aw, anytime dude. Now, I was gonna ask you guys if you want to get McDonalds or something since it’s lunch time.” The raven haired boy asked, pointing at George’s door.

“Oh yeah, I’m up for it, let’s go ask George.” They both started walking towards his door, Harvey being the one to knock gently.

Immediately after, the door was opened by none other than George, who blushed the slightest bit after seeing Harvey. “What’s up?” 

“We were wondering if you wanted to get McDonalds with us?” Harvey questioned with a soft smile, looking up at the tall boy with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah dude of course! Let’s goo!” George excitedly replied, getting excited at the mere thought of food.

And so they went, making sure to leave their apartment locked and to have Zak’s car keys since he was gonna do the driving. During their walk to get outside where all of their cars were parked, George and Harvey kept sneaking soft glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking, which quite frankly, Zak found adorable.

When they reached Zak’s car they all got in after Zak unlocked it, the raven haired boy making the engine roar back to life as he inserted his keys into the ignition.

“Are we ready?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Hell yeah!” Both boys replied, already having their seatbelts on and grins on their faces.

“Then let’s go.”


	5. Trip to McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three crackheads go to McDonalds. Spifey hates noise and Harvey is probably the mom friend while Skeppy is still in denial.

“CAUSE YOU’RE THE LAST OF A DYING BREED!” “WRITE OUR NAMES IN THE WET CONCRETE!” Both Zak and George sang their hearts (and probably lungs) out while The Last of The Real Ones blasted loudly from the car’s radio, Zak keeping his eyes on the road and going through a billion voice cracks while George sat in the backseat gripping an imaginary microphone and singing onto it.

“I WONDER IF YOUR THERAPIST KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!” Harvey joined in, actually trying to sing the song correctly instead of just competing for who can get the most voice cracks in a single sentence, “I’M HERE IN SEARCH OF YOUR GLORY, THERE’S BEEN A MILLION BEFORE ME!” 

“THAT ULTRA-KIND OF LOVE YOU NEVER WALK AWAY FROM,” George sang, throwing his arms out as much as one could inside of a car while being extremely tall.

“YOU’RE JUST THE LAST OF THE REAL ONES!” The three sang in unison, sounding like absolute crackheads to anyone listening or even watching them from outside their car windows. But it’s not like they really cared, they were having the time of their lives.

“YOU’RE JUST THE LAST OF THE REAL ONES- Oh wait guys we’re here, shut up-” Zak cut them off, turning down the volume of the radio and trying to shush the other two males since the McDonald’s establishment was a block ahead, standing tall and strong in all it’s mighty disgusting glory.

“Wow it’s actually not that packed.” Harvey said in surprise as he looked at the building, seeing even a few free tables inside and a ridiculously small line of people waiting to get their food.

“Yeah, let’s go quick before that changes.” Replied George, who had already unfastened his seatbelt and was sliding out of the car.

“Hey hold up!” Hurriedly exclaimed Zak, unfastening his own seatbelt and getting out of the car, followed by Harvey who was securing a pair of headphones around his neck, to which Zak tilted his head at him for.

“For George. You know how he gets in noisy places.” The filipino boy explained as he noticed Zak’s confused stare, closing the car’s door behind him and glancing at George’s way, who was skipping his way over to the McDonald’s door.

“Oh yeah, good thinking.” The raven haired boy complimented as he locked the car, going the same way George went, Harvey following close behind.

They went over to George, who was waiting by the door and tapping his foot impatiently. “Finally! You guys are snails.” The taller boy huffed, walking inside the establishment while Zak and Harvey giggled slightly, lagging behind him.

“Okay so, since we’re finally in line, you guys better take all the time you need to pick something to eat now instead of taking like one thousand years to pick when we’re in the front like last time, cough cough, Harvey I’m looking at you.” Zak warned, glaring at the aforementioned male.

“Dude did you literally just say cough- And it was one time for god’s sake! Let it go dude!” Harvey retorted, crossing his arms and huffing moodily. 

“And don’t forget last week when we went to get Chick-fil-A and you took 15 minutes to order something and almost made us get kicked out.” George chidded into the conversation, chuckling lightly as he recalled the event. 

Zak hummed in agreement at George’s words, smirking smugly at the filipino boy as he just grumbled angrily in retort.

“I’ll just take a Big Mac. There, I’m done picking before you both.” Harvey decided, his lips curling upwards into a smirk.

“Nah dude, my order is already in my brain.” George nonchalantly replied, quickly scanning the McDonald's menu with his eyes before glancing back at the dark skinned boy. “Yeah same.” Zak dead panned, keeping in mind that they were almost at the front of the line.

“Wait really? Then what are you guys getting?” Harvey tilted his head, his smirk growing slightly but still managing to pull off the most innocent curious eyes he could.

“I’m getting a.. Quarter pounder. With cheese. And bacon.” The tall boy kept cutting himself off at certain points as he tried to recall what he had read in the menu, his brain not working as clear as the noise around them started to prod at him. 

“And I’m getting a McChicken.” Answered the ravenette, his smugness growing by the second.

“You guys are terrible at this. Anyways, Spifey want your headphones? I made sure to bring them with me in case you needed them.” Harvey’s gaze softened as he looked directly at the taller boy, feeling his heart ache slightly when he noticed the boy almost imperceptibly twitch at any louder than normal noises that occured.

“Oh, uh, yes. Please.” George had been starting to zone out before he heard Harvey’s voice, snapping his head towards him when he noticed he was talking to him.

Harvey took off the headphones from around his neck, handing them to the brunette who plugged them into his phone, selecting a playlist he had created for himself in cases like these where he just needed something louder than everything else.

Immediately a good portion of the pent up stress that was accumulating within him from being around all this noise evaporated as soon as his music started playing, his posture relaxing and his need to watch every corner for where a certain noise was coming from disappearing. He mumbled a small thanks to the filipino boy, who replied with a soft smile and a nod.

“Hey we’re next so I’m gonna order for all of us and bring the food, you both can go get a table.” Zak informed them, standing on his tippy toes to see over the tall person in front of him who was ordering their food, making sure that they were indeed next.

“Alright short stack, don’t die of boredom without us.” Harvey replied, ruffling the short boy’s hair and making his way over to a free table by a window, ignoring Zak’s angry retorts about how he wasn’t short all. 

George, seeing as Harvey was making his way over to a table, followed the filipino boy, making sure to not bump into anybody and cause either unnecessary trouble or drama.

They both sat down opposite of one another, George turning on his phone to change the current music he was listening to and starting to scroll through twitter, trying to keep his mind off everything around him.

He got so invested into not paying attention to anything around him that when he suddenly felt something softly grab hold of his hand he couldn’t help but jump in his seat, looking at the culprit who was simply Harvey.

Harvey signaled him to take off one side of his headphones, which he did, albeit skeptically. 

“You doing okay?” The dark skinned boy asked him with a soft smile and worried eyes, making the taller boy feel almost guilty for making him worry about him for such a little reason as his ASD.

“Yeah dude I’m doing fine. Sorry.” He looked away from Harvey’s face and out the window, breaking the eye contact they had been making.

“Don’t be. It’s okay to have problems.” Harvey reassured, giving a soft squeeze to the hand he still held, causing George to feel his cheeks get warmer and his heartbeat to quicken as he couldn’t help but feel so much love and appreciation for the boy in front of him.

“I guess so.” He replied with a small thankful smile.

They went back to what they were doing before, waiting for Zak to come with their food in hand so they could dig in. And that happened soon enough, with the ravenette scaring the two taller boys out of their minds by suddenly dropping two trays of food in front of them while they were on their phones.

“Jesus christ you two really were up in lala land.” He commented, trying his best not to laugh and only allowing the ghost of a smile to grace his lips.

“Oh shut it.” Grumbled Harvey, chuckling lightly and scooting over to allow Zak to sit next to him, which he did gratefully.

“Dude I’m surprised you even managed to bring these two trays by yourself. Aren’t you a wimp or something?” George asked as he sorted through the trays, letting out a satisfied hum when he found his burguer and claimed a random pack of fries as his own.

  
  


“What, nO!” Zak’s voice cracked as he raised it, feigning offence. “I’m absolutely ripped!” He flexed one his arms for show, using the other to pick out his McChicken.

“You’re literally a skinny legend. Pretty sure it doesn't mean you automatically have muscles.” Harvey pointed out, taking a bite out of his burger while George hummed along.

“Bruh moment. You guys are bullying me once again.” Zak threw a fry in his mouth, crossing his arms.

“Dude you’re a Minecraft Youtuber what did you expect.” George snorted at Harvey’s response, almost choking on his burger and dying.

“AnD sO ARE YOOoUuUU-” Zak’s voice continued to crack at impressive rates, his attempts to raise his voice just making him sound like he was going through puberty all over again. Maybe this time he’d do it right and get a deeper voice instead of a more high pitched one, who knows.

“Yeah but we’re cool and don’t constantly troll our boyfriend because we don’t know how to admit we love him.” George dead panned, taking a long sip from his drink with narrowed eyes. Harvey meanwhile was looking like he was gonna die from laughter at any second now.

“BRUH.” Was the only word Zak was able to sputter at first before managing to formulate a full sentence. “BAD IS NOt MY BoYFRIEND!-” He stopped yelling as soon as he noticed he had directed some attention towards them from the rest of the customers in the McDonalds, feeling his ears burn up in shame.

“And yet you knew almost immediately we were talking about him when we said boyfriend. Seems legit.” Harvey wiggled his eyebrows at Zak who just groaned, continuing to eat his burger in silence, admitting defeat to the ultimate crackheads.

Surprisingly, the rest of their lunch went smoothly, they discussed a few matters about their current apartment and how they were mostly likely paying higher rent because the house was made for around 5 people considering the amount of bedrooms it had. 

“Bro we could probably get the whole squad to live with us. And the rent problem would be solved since we would split it between everyone.” Zak’s eyes lit up as he proposed his idea, his burger since long gone as he simply munched on the leftover fries he had.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m against that idea, but isn’t the whole ‘squad’ made up of like, 8 people?” Harvey questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as he sipped on the rest of his coke, his burger gone as well although his fries remained untouched.

“Don’t forget that if we’re talking about Dream as well we have to take into account his boyfriend. Since I doubt he’d want to move in without him.” George reminded, having already taken out the tray that had contained his food.

“Oh yeah right. George would probably want to move in as well. Dude we’d have two Georges. How weird would that be?” Zak giggled at the idea, picturing just how much confusion would rise when he called for one of them.

“I mean, you guys would probably have to start calling me simply Geo so it wouldn’t be confusing and stuff.” George- No, Geo shrugged, narrowing his eyes as the noises around him slowly were becoming more than background static.

“Two Georges double the chaos.” Harvey mumbled to himself, looking like he was having a total breakdown from the outside and making the two spectating boys burst out laughing.

“Pfft- Yeah true. But uhm, can we continue talking about this on the car? It’s getting kinda loud.” Geo asked shyly while fidgeting with his fingers, feeling guilty for stopping the conversation.

“Oh yeah of course dude.” “Sure.” The ravenette and brunette replied, getting up to go and take out their tray while Geo followed, putting his headphones over his ears just to block out the noise without any music.

They soon enough walked out the McDonald’s glass doors, feeling the chilly winter breeze caress their face and breathing in the clear outside air which held an astonishing difference from the stuffy air inside the McDonalds.

They made their way over to their car, slipping inside with Zak rearing up the engine and questioning if they wanted to go anywhere else before making their way home.

“Wait shit right- We have to go to the market. Fridge is almost as empty as your head.” Harvey said, securing the seatbelt around himself. 

“Bruh. I’m just gonna ignore that last part of your phrase. But let’s go to the market then.” Zak answered, pulling out the car from it’s parking spot and starting to make his way to the market.

“Okay, if we do this seriously we might get out of there faster, so please, don’t make it be like the last three times we went.” Harvey pleaded, not feeling up to spending 3 hours inside a market because his crackhead friends were, well, crackheads.

And it was with that sentence and the giggling that followed that Harvey knew he would not be lucky today at all.


	6. The Journey to the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates’ trip to the market begins. Shenanigans ensue. Zak likes being inside shopping carts and George is NOT a good example.

When they had arrived at the market, it felt like Zak and Geo had turned on their inner child side, with Zak immediately jumping inside a shopping cart like a cat would jump into a box without hesitance and Geo obviously deciding to start pushing him around and acting as if he was participating in a professional race.

Safe to say, Harvey was having way beyond a ‘bruh moment’ to keep those two in check.

“GEORGE FOR GOD'S SAKE DO  _ NOT  _ GIVE ZAK THAT NERF GUN OR ELSE!” Harvey warned, watching as the aforementioned boy froze in the middle of handing Zak a Nerf Elite Titan CS-50, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Why nottt?!” Zak whined, stretching his arms out to try and get the Nerf by himself, being too much of a short stack to even come close to succeeding 

“Because you always buy whatever you put your grubby hands on! And that’s expensive! Like, really fucking expensive!” The filipino boy pointed at the price tag, which read ‘129.00$’ in bold red writing.

“But dude these look so cool.” Geo countered, doing his best pouting face and letting his shoulder drop.

“I. Don’t. Care!” Harvey hissed, trying to keep his volume low yet stern as to not attract unnecessary attention towards them.

“Pff- Alright dude whatever. George just put the gun back, we still have a handful things to get.” Zak actually turned serious for a split second, before a grin split across his face like normal. “Dude we should get those pre-made cappuccino coffee things.”

“Holy shit, hell yeah let’s go. Let me put this back really quick.” Geo replied as he put the gun back where he had found it, starting to push the cart which so far contained a Zak and a few of the groceries they needed.

Harvey was struck speechless for a second at how fast they had complied, shaking his head to break himself out of his trance before actually following them.

“We can get the cappuccinos, but can we please get the milk first?” Harvey pleaded with a groan, going through the mental list in his brain of what he’d need. 

“Oh come on, you can get the milk anytime. First the cappuccinos, they’re closer anyways.” Geo reasonated, turning a few aisles down until he came across the cold aisle of the market, taking out three coffee cups of premade cookie flavored cappuccino and giving one to Zak already.

“Dude I’d drink all of this right now if I could. This shit is awfully good for cold coffee.” Zak groaned, setting the other two coffee cups by his sides.

“I know right? And Harv the milk is on the aisle right next to ours, we’re gonna get some cereal boxes from this one so don’t go away without us after you get it” Geo said, waiting until Harvey sent a nod his way and started walking over to the next aisle before they went down the one they were currently in.

“Okay, do we get Lucky Charms or Fruit Loops?” Geo asked as he looked over the shelves filled with cereal.

“Fruit Loops suck. Get Lucky Charms.” Zak commented, already reaching for a box of the cereal.

“Dude, what? I can respect you wanting to get Lucky Charms instead, but you don’t need to trashtalk Fruit Loops.” Geo defended, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

“Bruh. Fruit Loops are literally the worst crap ever. They taste so bland and besides, no marshmellows.” Zak countered, retracting his hand.

“Well it’s not my fault you’re a fanatic for sugar.” 

“And it’s not my fault you’re a basic noob.”

And so, a feud began, revolving around two brands of cereal. The author personally prefered Lucky Charms, but they were sure if they said that out loud they would get beaten to death by one of the boys.

Meanwhile while Geo and Zak were probably murdering each other (with words! The author does not promote murder, I swear!), Harvey had already picked out a plastic milk container, deciding that only one would do good enough. 

He was about to make his way back over to his roommates until someone further down the aisle caught his eye, they looked thoroughly familiar and he was sure that he recognized them from somewhere, but from where-

Realization hit him as hard as a brick, and he felt a wave of joy course through him.

“TECHNO!” 

As soon as the call left his mouth, the boy who Harvey had been looking at snapped his head up from the can of beans he had been observing, his eyes widening in shock when they locked with the other’s.

“Holy crud, Harv?” Techno questioned as he started to walk his way, putting the beans back onto their shelf while his lips curled into a smile.

“Heck yeah dude! I wasn’t expecting to see you here, I knew you lived in California but I didn’t know it was in Los Angeles as well!” Harvey exclaimed, giving Techno a friendly hug, which the other returned with a deep laugh.

“I had seen you guys had moved here, but I never even expected to come across you guys, much less in this noob store!” Techno explained after separating from the hug, a smirk present on his lips.

“Bro I know right? I expected that if I ever met you it would be because I got absolutely destroyed at skywars and had to pay the price or something.” The filipino boy snorted, rearranging the milk container in his hands.

“Actually, yeah it probably would, because you’re such a noob.” The PVP legend himself snickered.

“Wowww. Cruel.” Harvey huffed, crossing his arms in fake offense although a grin remained in his face.

Techno snorted, adjusting the shopping basket that he held on his hand, which Harvey had just now noticed.

“So Techno, whatcha up to?” Harvey asked with a friendly smile.

“Oh you know, the normal. Getting food since my fridge is empty and I need the food to binge on bullying orphans without dying. You can call me Dave by the way.”

“Alright, Dave. I’m sure my two crackhead roommates are already dying of boredom without me so, if you wanna say hi to them you can come along.” Harvey replied.

“Oh hell yeah. I wanna see those two noobs.” Dave laughed, absently running his hand through his brunette hair.

They both went back to the aisle where Zak and Geo were, being unable to feel any surprise when they saw the scene in front of them. 

Geo was holding up a box of Lucky Charms high above his head, keeping it out of Zak’s reach while the boy tried to stretch and get it, but since Geo was a giant and Zak was almost as short as a smurf he stood no chance.

“LUCKY CHARMS!” “NO, FRUIT LOOPS!” The two bickered back and forth, and if Harvey didn’t know them as well as he did, he’d say they were about to get physical.

Harvey let out a tired sigh while Dave brought a hand to his mouth to keep his laughter in, not really succeeding.

The filipino went over to the two crackheads, pushing the cart away and by doing so pushing Zak away too, who let out an indignant huff and crossed his arms.

“Before you come at me, he started it.” He mumbled, doing his best pout.

“You’re a bad liar.” Geo grumbled from behind them which earned him a glare from Harvey, successfully making him shut up. 

“You both are such children geez. Anyways, while you two were about to kill each other, I found Techno- I mean, Dave.” Harvey stated, pointing at Dave, who waved at the group with a ‘Sup’.

“HOLY SHIT DAVEEE!” Geo tackled the shorter boy into a hug, Zak soon following as soon as he jumped out of the cart. “DUDEEE!”

  
  


“Pff- Sup nerds.” The tall boy hugged both of them back, snickering lightly.

“What the hell are you even doing here?” Zak asked, bouncing on his heels as he was giddy with excitement.

“I live here, duh.” Dave answered as if it was obvious after letting the boys go, flashing them a grin.

“Dude that’s neat. Are you like, near 123 YouDon’tNeedToKnow Street by any chance? That’s where our apartment is!” Geo questioned with curiosity, excited to have a potential sleepover or something someday.

“123 YouDon’tNeedToKnow Street? Pretty sure I only live a few blocks away from there.” The tall boy answered, his eyes lightning up with excitement. “Dudes we could hang out so much from now on.” 

“Ohhh I like that idea! You got our numbers, so if you ever want to, just send a message with your address and we’ll break into your house, okay?” Harvey proposed, snickering slightly.

“Oh hell yeah, can’t wait to have three nerds break into my house so I can kick their ass.” Dave replied with a smirk, smugly crossing his arms. 

All of the boys got startled out of their skin when a ringtone started to play loudly, sounding awfully like a sample of Oblivion by Dirty Palm. Dave took out his phone from his pant pocket, staring at his screen for a split second before his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh crap dudes I gotta take this, cya later.” Dave sighed, flashing the trio a sympathetic smile.

“That’s fine bro, cya. Stay safe.” Zak responded for the three of them, waving at Dave as he accepted the call, the tall boy starting to walk away and waving back at the trio with his ‘free’ hand.

“God that was great.” Geo chuckled, taking the shopping cart privileges from Harvey by taking his hands away from the handle and replacing them with one of his own, the other continuing to hold Harvey’s, who felt his face heat up.

“Yeah! We should totally invite him over sometime for a sleepover or something. Now if you’ll excuse me, my phone has been going off inside my hoodie for the past 5 minutes and I’m curious now.” Zak said as he climbed back inside the shopping cart, taking his phone out of his hoodie pocket and seeing several messages from the same person.

He was confused to see it was none other than Bad, who was for some reason messaging him on Discord, and upon opening the messages his confusion was replaced by amusement when he saw that the older boy had sent him about 10 pics of his Rat wearing what seemed like a homemade Skeppy Merch (AT SKEPPYSHOP.COM) hoodie. The dog seemed to be drowning in the hoodie as it was too big for her, but otherwise seemed to like it.

By the end of the picture dump there was an actual message, which read ‘Rat looks even cuter now :0’, to which Zak replied with ‘ya ofc its my hoodie and im cute’, but of course, written way worse, the author just didn’t want anyone losing brain cells trying to read it. 

To the ravenette’s surprise, Bad actually replied with ‘true’ until milliseconds later he followed it up with ‘wait no’. Zak laughed through his nose, being so focused on his phone he was failing to notice that Harvey and Geo were still holding hands while shopping, and that if Harvey’s skin color didn’t hide his blush he would’ve probably been as red as a tomato by now.

Zak thought up a response, smirking when he came up with the perfect one.

**Skeppy** _ Today at 2:03 PM _

its ok if u thnidnk im cute u r cute 2

**BadBoyHalo** _ Today at 2:04 PM _

O_o What

Skeppy r u serious? ಠ_ಠ

**Skeppy** _ Today at 2:04 PM _

ya ofc dud ur adorbs 

<3

**BadBoyHalo** _ Today at 2:04 PM _

Okay who are you and what have you done with Zak!! >:O

**Skeppy** _ Today at 2:05 PM _

BRUH

im zak :(

**BadBoyHalo** _ Today at 2:05 PM _

That’s what they all say >_>

Anyways

Rat really likes the hoodie!! :O You should make merch for dogs cuz this was hard to do by myself!!

**Skeppy** _ Today at 2:06 PM _

im not gonaau mae a hoodie for dogs whne my subescribers are hyuamsm

**BadBoyHalo** _ Today at 2:06PM  _

But the doggies would be so happy :(

**Skeppy** _ Today at 2:06 PM _

idc

wanana play bedwars after iam done shoopojng

**BadBoyHalo** Today at 2:07 PM

Yeah sure :D

Wanna go together or 1v1?

**Skeppy** _ Today at 2:07 PM _

1v1

I feal lik beating ur ass 2day

**BadBoyHalo** _ Today at 2:08 PM  _

Language!! >:O

But goodluck with that

I’m way better than you >:D

**Skeppy** _ Today at 2:08 PM _

yehan suree

anyways swere almost dobe i tnihkn

socya later darry

**BadBoyHalo** _ Today at 2:09 PM  _

Cya :D

Get home safe Zak  [ ❤️ ](https://emojipedia.org/red-heart/)

Zak quickly replied with a ‘ty’ before turning off his phone, he was right, they were almost done as Geo was pushing the cart towards a self check-out, having intertwined his and Harvey’s fingers midway through Zak and Darryl’s conversation and brought the rest of their needed groceries.

The ravenette got out of the shopping cart as one of the market’s employees had been starting to give him some glares, helping his friends check out their groceries before they were on their way.

He had a good feeling pooling up in his gut the whole drive towards their house, letting the radio play whatever song it chose and still enjoying it, even if the beat sounded off or the lyrics were a bit more.. explicit than normal.

To say he was excited to play with Bad was an understatement, he was ecstatic and couldn’t keep a smile off his face at any time.

But.. why? Why was he so excited to play with the older boy? He didn’t know. He just enjoyed it. Was it normal to enjoy spending time with your best friend this much? He didn’t know. It probably was anyways.

His heart rate picking up may have been betraying his thoughts, but yet, he ignored it.

  
He couldn’t keep his friend waiting forever after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble writing this one so I apologise if it was fairly crappy! I have a lot of stuff prepared so this chapter was mostly a filler, and writing filler is incredibly boring, so, yeah.


	7. Sometimes you just need to admit you need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a look at how Darryl's doing, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W - Mentions of a past abusive lover; Panic attack.
> 
> For this story, Kane is the name of Bad's roommate.

Darryl set his phone down by the stove, a soft smile lingering in his lips as the conversation he had just had with Zak remained fresh in his mind, another soft reminder that the ravenette wasn’t all trolls and fourteens. 

The blonde focused back on what he was making for his and his roommate’s late lunch, turning down the heat so the eggs he was making wouldn’t be burned down to a crisp and so that his roommate wouldn’t tease him mercilessly about it. Mostly the latter though.

“Hey Kane? Is the bacon ready?” He called out, tilting his head slightly towards the general direction of his roommate’s location, still maintaining his focus on the eggs.

“I’m doing some extra because I know how you are.” Came his roommate’s reply through the noise of eggs and bacon crackling from being fried.

“Okay what is that supposed to mean, you fattie? Are you trying to imply I eat a lot?” Darryl retorted with offense ringing clear in his voice.

“Obviously not. I’m just saying you’re the ‘fattie’.” Kane answered with a snicker, taking the few slices of bacon that were ready out of the pan.

“What? I am  _ not. _ ” He accentuated the last word, making it sound more stern that it needed to.

“Sure, whatever you say, fattie,” Sarcasm was present at its fullest in her words, and just as Darryl was about to retort with literally anything that went through his mind, his roommate started talking once again, “Now it’s my turn to ask, are those eggs ready?”

“Uhh- No.. I got kind of distracted, sorry.” Darryl mumbled in response, placing the current well-done egg he had made into a plate and cracking open the final egg into the pan.

“What even got you distracted this time? I swear your head is in the clouds half the time.” Kane asked with curiosity, having already finished frying all the bacon they’d need and set it onto the dinner table.

“I was talking to Skeppy, you know, that one Minecraft Youtuber I told you about?” Darryl answered, looking at the redhead who already sat on the table and was currently seemingly messaging someone.

“Oh you mean the guy who you had literally wished was next to you so you could kiss him when you won a tournament together?” 

“Okay look, I had meant a brotherly kiss of friendship- But yes, him.” Darryl felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he was reminded of what he had said several months ago, feeling the same shame he had felt before when it had happened. 

“A brotherly kiss of friendship? Pretty sure you had also said you loved him-” Darryl quickly interrupted her to correct with an embarrassed screech of “PLATONIC love!” “-And you two had even been flirting before.” She had continued anyways, unbothered by the flustered mess that was Darryl.

“Okay, first, it wasn’t flirting,  _ at least not on my part- _ And second, I do NOT like him! So don’t even try to imply it or hint at it! We’re just friends.” The green eyed boy scolded, finishing making the last egg and taking the plate to the table after the egg was placed on it.

“Okay okay- Geez no need to get defensive.” Kane chuckled, stabbing two eggs and a few slices of bacon with her fork and putting it on her plate, taking a bite afterwards. “But are you sure you guys are just friends?” 

“Well, yeah. He’s my best friend- No offense to you Kane- And even though he trolls a lot and stuff, by the end of the day he’s still just.. The best anyone could ask for. He’s really sweet and caring when we’re not recording, and actually like.. Normal. It’s weird but after a while I got used to it, and.. yeah.” Darryl shoved a piece of bacon onto his mouth when he noticed the fact he had been rambling, praying that his roommate hadn’t picked up on it.

“..You’re crushing on him pretty hard, huh?” Kane asked with sympathetic eyes towards the blonde, a soft smile coating her face.

“Look, I am not. Now can we please just have lunch in peace?” Darryl asked, his voice laced with annoyance and his eyebrows furrowed behind his glasses.

There was a few seconds of awkward, tension filled silence in which they both just ate their food, which Darryl absolutely detested, but he’d pick it over the uncomfortable conversation they had been having.

Kane let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Look Darryl, if you’re afraid to get back onto the whole relationship business because of that one guy I swear-” 

“NO! It isn’t because of.. Him. I just truly don’t like Zak, and he doesn’t like me back. End of story.” Darryl had said the first word with such urgency it had startled the redhead, making her widen her eyes at his outburst.

“Darryl. Look hun I think that you should really finally talk to someone other than me or your brother about this. I can tell that it’s really hurting you.” She said softly, her eyes filled with worry.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Eric is not in my life anymore and I don’t plan to let him back. Now, please.” The green eyed boy argued, his eyes downcast and his lips pulled into a tight scowl.

“..Fine. But please. Actually think about talking to someone. I can tell you didn’t tell either of us all that he did.” Kena sympathetized, taking another bite of her egg.

Darryl mumbled a small ‘I’ll think about it’ after a few seconds of silence, which earned him a soft proud smile from the military girl. They continued to eat in silence, it only being broken by the clink of whenever their utensils clacked against their plate.

When they finished their meal, Darryl offered to do the dishes with a bright strained smile, which Kena had agreed with, thinking it would be a great distraction for the shorter boy.

And now, as Bad scrubbed the dishes clean, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to deep dark places. Places that he hated going back to, but that he would always find himself trapped in when his view about everything dulled.

He recalled the hugs, the kisses, the late night reassurances.. But he also recalled the yelling, the suggestive intrusive touches, the sting in his cheek that seemed to always linger as a phantom pain whenever  _ he  _ came into mind.

He remembers how naive he had been back then. How he had actually believed that those awful things Eric used to do with him were ‘in the name of love’. He was so lovestruck he had completely ignored all the signals. And look how that left him.

He didn’t know when he started opening the waterfalls, but when he had finished the dishes and rubbed his hands dry with a towel he had brought his hand up to scratch an itch at his cheek and felt a strange wetness, he thought he had started to somehow sweat from doing such an easy activity. So, easy to say, he was in shock when his vision had started to become blurry with tears.

His lip trembled and he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears but they just kept flowing, big fat drops cascading down his face and dropping down from his chin.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Darryl came to the conclusion that he did not want to be seen like this, did not want to be more pressured than he already felt. So he did the only logical thing that went through his pain filled brain and dashed to his room, slamming the door behind him when he made it inside.

He slid down the door, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, trying to sink deeper into his dark red hoodie as the tears just kept falling with little sobs and sniffles escaping every so often.

The green eyed boy briefly recalled how if he was with Eric right now and was acting like such a wimp he would’ve probably been judged in so many ways and called by so many muffiny things and he felt his breathing speed up, an overwhelming sense of dread filling him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing by doing breathing exercises, but they just made him feel like he was about to suffocate, his lungs felt too empty yet too full of air and his chest hurt so damn much-

The blonde boy could feel himself shivering badly and he just wanted to stop. He wanted a break. He wanted his dogs. Oh how much he wanted his dogs. Rat was probably searching for him and wondering why she can’t go inside and oh he’s such a fricking bad owner for leaving her outside his room and-

He took in a sharp breath through his mouth, trying desperately to breathe normally again. His sobs racked his body and he buried his head onto his knees as a wave of sudden nausea hit him. He felt like he was going to pass out. He didn’t want to pass out.

..Zak wouldn’t have wanted him to pass out.

He tried his best to control his breathing, taking deep breaths and feeling his tears stop shedding as his body gradually stopped shaking after a few minutes of trying.

Shivers still occasionally went up his spine, but he couldn’t be bothered to care, his eyes stung from all the crying and they felt so droopy. He felt exhausted. He could sleep for 20 hours, probably. But that probably wouldn’t be a smart idea.

In the end, as his eyelids slid closed while he still struggled to keep them open, he decided he would only take a nap.

A small nap. Nothing more, nothing less.


	8. Techno, You better watch out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play Bedwars, nothing more nothing less.  
> Just two boys bein boys.

“Okay Bad, I just had this massive idea from one of my twitter followings and- Wait, are you there?” Darryl snapped out of the dizzy trance he had been in, letting out a sleepy hum as he rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, what? Sorry, I fell asleep earlier and I’m just very sleepy.” The green eyed boy refrained from blurting out the whole truth about why he was sleepy, not wanting to bother the younger with his useless problems.

“Why did you even go to sleep at the middle of the da-” Zak was about to ask before Darryl cut him off, letting out a nervous chuckle as he did so. 

“Anyways! You were talking about a ‘massive idea’ you had?” He changed the subject, hoping the other would just let it go. He didn’t need to have this talk. He didn’t think he could even handle having it.

“Oh yeah! So, have you by any chance heard about this “triotwt prom” that’s gonna be happening in like 2 days?” Zak asked, feeling a smile tug at his lips as he floated around his own server, wanting to keep his fingers busy. 

“Wait, triotwt prom? Uh.. Yeah actually. The muffins in my discord server have been talking about it.. Why?” The older boy’s voice was laced with sleep, but yet his curiosity clearly made itself known.

“Wellll.. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me!” Skeppy’s question sounded more like a proud statement, but yet it sent its point across.

“..You want me. To come with you. To a Minecraft prom.” Darryl deadpanned, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

“Yeah! All the dudes are coming too! Like Zelk, Dream, George, Spifey, a6d, Mega, heck, even TapL!” Zak crowed with delight, the grin that was most likely present in his face heard through his voice. 

“Oh, that’s nice. But like, wouldn’t you rather pick anyone else? Like Astellic? Wouldn’t she be like, a better match?” The brunette questioned, letting his eyes downcast to his fingers, which fiddled with his hoodie strings.

“Dude. You’re my best friend. My man. My bro. My uh.. amigo? I think that’s the word. But either way, if there’s a ‘best match’ or whatever, it's you and me dude.” Zak reassured.

“Aww. That’s sweet, Skeppy. But isn’t that french?” 

“... Dude I’m pretty sure it’s spanish.” Zak snickered, leaning back in his chair with a pleased smile dancing across his lips.

“Wait really? So it’s like.. Dónde está la biblioteca?” Darryl giggled, leaning his head on his hand.

“Oh my god dude- Where did you even get that from-” Zak lifted his sleeve up to his mouth, trying to keep his giggling low.

"It's a song, you muffin top!" The brunette explained, chuckling under his breath.

"Was it made by a6d?" The dark skinned boy guessed.

"..I mean, maybe."

They both burst out laughing, their sense of humor way beyond repair at this point in their lives. Where did it get to the point where they’d laugh at such stupid stuff? Probably when they met each other.

“Pff- Anyways, still up for me beating your sorry butt?” Zak cockily challenged, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Sorry, I think you meant if YOU’RE ready for ME to beat your sorry butt.” The other retorted with just as much confidence.

“Bet.” And so it began, they set up a private bedwars game, and as they both waited in the bedwars lobby for the game to begin, Zak got his OBS recording after asking Darryl for permission, which he agreed to.

“Yooo how’s it goin guys! So today I’m here with BadBoyNoob but we’re not going against other teams! We’re going against each other because BAD thinks he can beat me.” Skeppy did his intro, completely dismissing Bad’s offended ‘hey!’ when he called him noob.

“And I can! Have you forgotten whose been saving our butts from losing the past games with his amazing defense skills?” Bad boosted cockily, a smug smirk present on his face.

“Uh, yeah? Me!” Skeppy retorted, keeping his laughter in as the game began. He backed into his iron/gold generator, waiting to gather the necessary materials to completely annihilate Bad. 

“What?! No! Me! You don’t even defend the bed at all you muffin!” The brunette reminded, also waiting to gather the necessary materials. He was thinking about protecting the bed really well. Maybe a layer of endstone followed by glass and then wool? Or wood! Oh just how annoyed would the younger boy if he did wood. He could almost picture it.

“Yeah, because I have skill! I can destroy beds like wa-bam and kill noobs like woosh!” The ravenette overdid the ‘noise effects’, buying a stack of wool and a TNT after gathering enough resources, beginning to fast bridge to the middle, where the emeralds were located.

“You’re just a lucky muffin head.” Bad puffed out as he bought the first layer of endstone, surrounding his bed with it.

“You call this luck? You’re just too scared to admit I’m better than you!” Skeppy exclaimed, already on his second lap around the emeralds, now the boy had about 5 emeralds, and was planning what his attack plan would be.

“No Skeppy we’re not going through this again! I’m better than you! Way better!” Bad boosted, buying quite a lot of glass and surrounding the endstone with it. When the end stone was completely surrounded, he bridged over to the diamond generator which was close to his base, picking up the 4 diamonds that awaited him.

He went back to his base, buying a trap that would inflict slowness and blindness on whoever came close to his base, a healpool, and protection. He also bought a stone sword and went back to the generator, waiting for the gold he would need to get the wood.

“Dude I literally carry us through all the games! If it wasn’t for me you would always stay at the base like ‘Healpool Healpool!’” Skeppy mocked what Bad would sound like if his voice was any pitch higher, running back to his base.

He didn’t pay any attention to the unprotected bed as he passed by it, his cyan optifine cape flowing behind him. He bought an enderpearl, a speed and an invisibility potion with the 8 emeralds he had gotten, leaving the last emerald in his ender chest after getting some extra wool and an iron sword.

“That’s not true! While you’re always memeing around I get a lot of kills!” Bad exclaimed, looking around for the diamond boy while getting more diamonds, getting more protection when he came back to base and finally buying the wood.

“I get way more kills than you either way.” Skeppy said, getting ready to throw the enderpearl at Bad’s base once he spotted it, drinking his invis potion and throwing it, furrowing his eyebrows once it landed and he immediately set off the trap.

“Where are you, you muffin top?” Bad questioned, having run to his bed once the trap went off, hitting around it in search of the invisible boy, the wood still in his inventory as he hadn’t placed it yet.

“I’m in my base dude, what do you mean?” Right as the question left his mouth, he hit Bad off when he was close enough to the edge, destroying a single piece of glass on the side and putting the TNT next to the now exposed endstone.

“WHAT! HOW DID I NOT HIT YOU?! SKEPPY ARE YOU HACKING.” Bad barked, his voice raising a pitch in anger.

“Nah dude I’m just a prooo.” The other responded just as the TNT exploded, exposing the bed which was surrounded by only glass now. He destroyed a single piece of glass in his way just as Bad respawned, quickly destroying the bed as the older ran over, letting out a cheerful noise as he broke it, even if Bad killed him right afterwards since he was too busy destroying the bed to fight back.

“Whatchu gonna do now Badd? I got your bed now I just have to kill youuu~” Skeppy sing-songed, buying a few blocks of wool along with an iron sword and using his last emerald to get a speed potion.

He remembered that he hadn’t built a bridge to Bad’s base, making his way to gather emeralds so he could buy another enderpearl, then he could win the game like a pro epic gamer.

“You’ll never catch me alive!” Bad giggled, making Skeppy’s grin grow a hint softer and making him chuckle.

“Yeah sure yeah sure.” The diamond boy said through his laughter as he went back with the emeralds, buying an enderpearl and iron armor with the gold that had been accumulating in his generator.

He drank the speed potion, making his way over to the middle and throwing the enderpearl at Bad’s base and immediately going in for the kill, not letting Bad’s (fairly high pitched) mewls stop him.

By the end of the epic fight, the ‘VICTORY’ screen flashed on Skeppy’s screen and he let out a victorious screech, completely drowning Bad’s sad lenghetened ‘nooo.’

“I demand a rematch!” Bad exclaimed, having already teleported to the lobby and trying to start up another game, not succeeding as he wasn't the party leader.

“Nah dude, let’s just play a normal game now, I already beat you once and that’s enough proof, noob.” The ravenette stated through a giggle, turning off the private games setting and entering a doubles game.

“I’m not a noob! You were lucky.” The green eyed boy mumbled, not giving up so soon in any way.

“Yeah whatever you say, Darryl. Let’s just destroy these noobs now.” 

For the following hour, they played a couple bedwars games, managing to do amazingly at all of them and eliminating all the teams with precision, even through a few pointless arguments. When they finally decided it was time to do their outro, Zak couldn’t help but let something catch his eye.

“Wait Bad. Dude. We have a 4 win streak right now.” Skeppy said in awe.

“Wait really?” Bad asked with a small gasp, looking over his own stats and being pleasantly surprised when he confirmed it was true.   
  


“Dude, we did so good today. If we did as good as this everyday we could probably beat Techno’s win streak.” Skeppy chuckled at his own idea and how silly it was. Would that even be possible? Pretty sure the boy had a win streak over 1000.

“That’s actually not a bad idea.. We could totally beat Techno! Why don’t we do that, actually?” Bad considered the idea in full, or well, as much as he could. Maybe he forgot the fact that the win streak was over ONE THOUSAND.

“Bad, bro. Techno has a 1000 win streak. That would take so long.” The ravenette groaned, his lazy side coming out even though he was quite the hard working person. But everyone could be lazy every now and then after all.

“Nooo! We’re the dream team! We can do it easily! Come on Skeppy, Dream team, dream team!” Bad chanted cheerfully, giggling throughout it.

Skeppy ended up joining him, giggling lightly. “You know what? Dream team for the win.” The short boy claimed, a smug grin spreading on his lips.

“Techno, we’re coming after your win streak, buddy.”


End file.
